


Cheer You Up

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: It didn’t seem as a good day, but maybe someone makes it better.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	Cheer You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should tag the "period" stuff.

It was cold Saturday morning. The sky was covered by gray clouds, maybe it would rain later. In the apartment that Mei shared with her sister there was silence. Ling went on a trip very early that day, so Mei stayed home alone. At that moment, she was in bed with a bag of hot water in her belly. Her period had just come and with it those unpleasant cramps.

She sighed, frustrated; she had planned to spend the day with Lars, they hadn’t been together because of exams and other college activities. However, that pain would make her date awkward, she’d feel uncomfortable and that wouldn’t be fair for him. So she took her phone to tell him, but instead of sending a message, she called him, she wanted to hear his voice.

“Hello? Lars”

“Mei, I was about to call you, at what time do I see you?” he asked, hiding his eagerness.

“That’s what I want to talk with you; I think we should cancel our plans. I just got… my period” she whispered. Even though they had been dating for over a year, it was still embarrassing for her to mention it.

“… Alright, no problem” he kept quiet for a few seconds, even on the other side of the line she could notice that his mood changed. Then he took a short break and continued talking. “But I would like to see you at least for a moment”.

Mei hesitated; she looked her reflection in the mirror, feeling horrible. She saw her tired face, her hair was styled in a lazy ponytail, and she wore an old t-shirt, jogging pants, a big hoodie that used to belong to Lars, two different socks and her favorite bunny slippers. Something completely opposite to how she usually dressed. Anyways it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her like that before.

“I don’t know I look terrible” she said, giggling nervously.

“Just for a few minutes, I promise that I’ll go away soon and let you rest. Besides, you never look ugly” he replied, shyly.

Mei smiled, to tell the truth she wanted to see him at least for an instant.

“Alright” she accepted.

From the tone of his voice, Lars seemed to be happy again.

They said goodbye and she hung up while she looked through the window how the sky became every time darker. She intended on making herself up, but the truth was that she wasn’t on the mood for that, besides it was raining, maybe Lars would change his mind and wouldn’t go to see her. She knew him so well, he hated rainy days, so at any minute she’d receive a message cancelling his visit. A look of disgust appeared on her face when the rain was worsening, now he wouldn’t be there for sure.

However, thirty minutes later, she heard the doorbell. It was Lars carrying a couple of bags. His jacket was completely soaked and Mei made him get in immediately. She helped him to put the bags on the table while he told her about the long queue at the supermarket checkout and how the rain caught him by surprise in his way to her apartment.

“Lars, you didn’t have to come here in this weather. Look at you, you are soaked to the skin” she said, helping to dry him with a towel. “I’ll check if your purchases aren’t ruined”

“Actually, all that is for you. I brought some things I read are good for… those days” he said, blushing. “I got you the tea you like, it’s supposed to ease the pain, and chocolates too…” he replied shyly.

Mei was silent. She looked the content of the bags; there was food, a box of tea and several chocolate bars indeed. Then she looked at him, as if she couldn’t believe it, she got closer to him, hiding her face on his chest, wrapped her arms around him, and she cried. He worried.

“What’s wrong, Mei?” he asked.

“It’s just that you’re so sweet, you didn’t have to do it. You came here, even in the rain, you spent a lot of money and I wasn’t able to make myself up for you, instead I was upset because I thought you wouldn’t come…” she sobbed.

“You sounded so bad, so I thought it was better to come and cheer you up, also I wanted to see you” he said, while he hugged her and put a kiss on her head.

“Thank you, Bunny. I’m glad you are here”

He gently pushed her aside to wipe her tears away and kiss her. Later, he asked her to go to bed while he made something to eat. When the food was ready, he took it to her with a cup of tea. Mei tasted it gladly, in spite that he didn’t cook too often, it was delicious. Once Mei was in a better mood, Lars approached to her to give her a goodbye kiss.

“Well, I guess I should go home. Maybe you want to be alone” he said, reluctant, but thinking that probably she needed her own space. Besides they agreed on that before.

“No, don’t go. Stay with me and let’s watch a movie or two, it’s still raining and your jacket is soaked, you could catch a cold” she asked him, almost jumping up from bed and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Say yes, please” she said, looking at him with puppy eyes, and pouting mouth.

Anyways, it wasn’t necessary; he was more than ready to stay, so he accepted without hesitation. She moved to give him space next to her in bed and both of them rested there, enjoying of another Saturday together.


End file.
